Time Is Not a Line
by Eyes of the infinite galaxy
Summary: Playing with time, playing with space, is playing with who you are and who you came from. It is when you play with the dimensions of reality that mistakes happen. Incorrigible mistakes that will scar the cycle of time and the infinity of space forever...
1. Discrimination Revived?

**

* * *

**

**Me: Hi guys! I am again going to leave the plot of this story a mystery. I will tell you is has something to do with time. **

**Damien: What kind of summery is that?**

**Me: One consisting of exactly twenty-six words, two periods, and an exclamation mark.**

**Damien: ... that was supposed to be funny, wasn't it?**

**Me: Just... be quiet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS, although I am totally capable of creating and owning it as I am an absolute genius that all of you know and bow down to. **

**Damien: Riiiiiight. Sure.**

**Me: Let me dream, okay? **

**

* * *

**

"STOP it, Lloyd," Genis said in a warning tone as he gathered the needed amount of sage for his dinner. The reason: Raine was cooking tonight.

"Genis, I've put the world back together and sent Derris Kharlan into space with this thing. I've got experience. Don't worry," Lloyd explained, leaning against a proximate tree and twirling the eternal sword inches above his hand by using a force similar to telekinesis.

"Experience or not, it's no secret that you make mistakes," Genis countered, finally gathering enough sage and placing it all in his satchel.

"I really doubt it. It isn't easy to activate this sword anyway. It takes quite some effort," Lloyd explained.

"Lloyd! Put it back!" Genis instructed just as the sword began to glow. Lloyd looked curiously at it.

"Okay, okay. One sec," Lloyd tried to dismiss the sword but it stayed hovering above his fingers and humming with energy, "why isn't it—?" Lloyd asked taking back his hand and expecting the sword to disperse. The sword was now charged with energy from Lloyd's continuous twirling motion and instead decided to stay out.

"Lloyd! What are you waiting for?" Genis snapped.

'_What is it you wish me to do, master?'_ The sword asked Lloyd.

"Go back. I don't need you here right now," Lloyd responded evenly.

'_Very well. I shall do as you say.'_

The sword continued revolving more swiftly now as mana formed around it. The white mana condensed into a oval-shaped mass of light and finally, with a blinding flash, dispersed into their surroundings.

"What's happening?!"

As a white wave of residue from the sword spread through their surroundings, the surroundings changed with it. When the light cleared, Genis and Lloyd found themselves in an entirely different area. It was a forest with different and unfamiliar forestry.

"Great! Just great Lloyd! What ever happened to 'it takes a lot of effort to activate it,'?" Genis growled dusting off his shirt.

"... I had know idea that just by twirling it you could— where in the world are we?" Lloyd questioned scanning the environment and finding nothing familiar.

"I really don't know… I can't even count how many books on Sylvarant's geography I've read but none of them describe any scenery like this," Genis stated uselessly.

"I really don't get it… why…"

"The 'why' part's obvious Lloyd. You told it to go back, but without defining any specifics. The sword had a lot of possibilities," Genis explained, "the question is where."

"A lot of possibilities? What else would it conclude?"

"Well, for one you left out the 'it' part. So it probably assumed it needed to send us back. And two, there are many things back means: Back a level, back to a place, or back in time. We're probably somewhere we were on the regeneration journey."

"Right. We're probably in the Ymir forest, then. Maybe just off the trail."

"Not a bad guess, and if we are we should probably get to Heimdall… I hate that place but we need to know where we are. To use the teleportation thing on the sword you need to know where you are, right?" Genis glanced around looking for a trail to follow.

"Yeah. Let's get to Heimdall. Once I'm there I think I'll be able to get us back home."

"Alright."

It took the pair a good hour to get through the maze-like forest that had somehow changed since they had been there, but finally they arrived at the outer gates of Heimdall.

The two where nearly to the entrance when a cold metal edge was placed against both of their necks.

"State your business here. Heimdall strictly prohibits strangers of human or half-elven blood," a guard from behind them stated icily. Lloyd turned his head just enough to see two guards standing behind them, their weapons drawn and placed next to their necks.

"What do you mean? Heimdall still has discrimination?"

"I'm sure you both know the penalties of trespassing without an elf," said the first, ignoring Genis' comment.

"What in the hell is going on?! Discrimination was settled years ago during the Regeneration Journey!" Lloyd explained angrily.

"Regeneration Journey? What nonsense is that?" the second guard asked.

"Typical for a coward. To try and distract his foe with nonsense," said the first.

"What?!" Genis and Lloyd asked yet again. How could they not know of the Regeneration Journey? It was more significant than the thousand year war.

There was a light clash of swords and both Lloyd and Genis were free from the guards' blades. The two turned around to see a teen about Lloyd's age blocking the guards' way. He had dark red hair much like Lloyd's but longer and wore dark colored armor.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" the guards growled.

"Isn't it strange how fate never agrees with the envisage?" the auburn-haired person questioned tauntingly.

"Kill him!"

Before Lloyd or Genis could analyze the situation, the two guards were dead at the adolescent's feet.

"What... how...?" Lloyd was having difficulties understand what had happened.

"The alarms are going off now; they know we've escaped. We've gotta get out of here quick," a teal-haired younger teen entered the proximity and informed the dark-clad adolescent.

The red-headed teenage turned to the guard-populated lookout tower nearest to them and discovered the fire signal was burning. He quickly redrew his sword and directed the edge toward Lloyd and Genis.

"Of which nation are you?" he asked all most urgently.

"Neither. We have no background or side," Genis stated quickly, fear overriding his confusion.

"We aren't interested in a fight. Just tell us what's going on, and we'll try to get out of this alive," Lloyd stated diplomatically.

A flash of amusement crossed both of the strangers' features.

"Is that a truce?" the bluenette questioned.

"Sure. It's a truce," Genis complied easily, defying the mental dissuasions contradicting him. The dark-clad teenager lowered his blade.

"Good. The Hiemdall guards are going to cut of all the exits immediately now that the signal is out. We might have a chance if we head to the northern gate; the guard station there is isolated and the message will take time to reach it," the redheaded adolescent explained.

"The guards there will be few, but we'll need your help defeating them. Are you in?" the bluenette asked.

The two symphonians were totally and completely lost by this time. They weren't even going to try to understand the reason why the Hiemdall nights were after the two fugitives before them. All they could manage was a simple 'okay'.

"The northern gate then," the auburn-haired teen stated as he and the other fugitive began running north. Genis and Lloyd followed.

**Me: Sorry, gotta cut it sort! I just edited this chapter and I'm on fire now! The next chapie is coming soon! **

**

* * *

**


	2. Laws of Nature

**

* * *

**

**Me: I'm sorry! I should have updated. I know, I know...**

**Lloyd: Then why didn't you?**

**Me: I don't know, Damien... I just... wait a sec... Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: Yeah, that's my name.**

**Me: ... Are you lost?**

**Lloyd: ...ahem... yeah sorta...**

**Me: Thought so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... very, very sadly.**

* * *

**Laws of Nature:**

**The Weaker is Always Defeated by the Stronger**

* * *

A large, open gate stood tall at the northern exit with a rough dozen guards surrounding it. Two towering structures served as lookout towers on each side of the gate. A small plain sat before it, accompanied by brush and trees. A certain twinswordsman, mage, and two fugitives resided within the forested landscape. 

"Lloyd… I don't know what you did… but it was drastic…" Genis shook his head, unbelievingly.

"I can't even argue…" Lloyd replied, gazing at the guards.

"Actually…" Genis began, weaving bits of info together.

"Yeah?"

"Oh _shiz_!" Genis snapped, realization donning on him. If they hadn't gone back to a place, the only other possibility that would explain their location had to be—

"…Shiz? What do you mean 'shiz'? Lloyden vow number one: don't cuss if you don't know how."

"I'm thirteen now! I know how to curse, okay? Raine just… sorta scared the vocab out of me…"

A violent urge to laugh washed over Lloyd.

"Laugh. Sure. You'll regret it."

"Okay… so you're asking me to heal? I don't know how to heal…" the bluenette interrupted.

"You took that class in mana manipulation. I think you can figure it out." The redhead shifted back behind a tree to avoid the gaze of a guard.

"You make it seem so simple…"

"Nothing's simple now. Just relatively. You'll be healing from the back; I'll try to assist you when I can but I'll have offence too. You," the dark-clad adolescent directed his attention to Genis, "Can you use magic?"

"Yeah. I'll take the back with you," Genis decided, gesticulating to the bluenette.

"Very well. As for you… what's your name?" The redhead asked Lloyd and finding something bizarrely familiar about him.

"Why do you ask?" Lloyd questioned, mildly puzzled.

"Ah, never mind. I assume you can use those swords you have at your sides?" He shoved away the strange familiarity.

"Yeah. I'll take the frontlines."

"…" from both the fugitives.

"Now what?" Genis questioned the silence.

"Er well… Rye here gets the frontlines. He _always_ gets the frontlines," the teal haired teenager explained.

"Same here. I can't fight right if I'm just backup," Lloyd retorted.

"As though I can?"

"All I need is front position and I swear I'll knock them all out. No offence but, I doubt you can do that."

"Likewise."

"What did you just say?!"

"Based upon your encounter with those guards back there, I understand you abilities are not what you say they are."

"Okay, you know what? My abilities are twice yours even without one of my swords!"

"Is that so?"

"You want me to _prove_ it?!" Lloyd balled his hand into a fist.

"Okay! Stop! Stop! You're both on the frontlines, how's that?" Genis interrupted the debate. The two simply engaged in a glaring contest.

"Comon, Rye. The signal's going to take a while but we still have a time limit…" the teal haired teenager admonished. The pair continued glaring. Rye's foot shifted slightly towards the gate and then suddenly, they both burst in an invisible sprint, racing towards the guards and leaving the bluenette and Genis in their dust.

"Whoa… that's some rivalry…" the teal haired half-elf muttered, drawing his saber.

"I guess that's our queue," Genis assumed, following the pair to the clearing with the bluenette in tow.

The two competitors each drew two blades and continued racing forward.

"Backup! We need backup! We have a rebellion at the Northern gate! Send for backup!" a guard called from the lower area of the left tower. The message traveled up the tower and across to the right tower.

Lloyd and Rye collided with the formation of nights waiting for them at the gate.

Lloyd formed a strong demonic slash [variation of demon fang across the chest of his first opponent, flipped over him with green mana channeling from his sword [psi tempest, and stabbed him from the back, sharp wind accompanying the painful edge of his blade [wind blade. The guard fell as Lloyd foolishly left himself open for attack, his pride distracting him. Three afflictive magic attacks coursed through his body as he turned to see several more mages forming spells against him.

_Great… I'm not even allowed to get cocky…_

Rye began his attack on the opposite side of the mob, dividing his blows evenly against the six guards surrounding him. Two spear-bearers slashed at him simultaneously and were immediately disappointed at the infliction. Rye placed his left blade between the staffs before they could reach him and sharply twisted his wrist so that it sent the weapons flying away from their masters. All while performing a complex slash horizontally and a following, circular hit [hunting beast, throwing the remaining latter back several paces. With several quick stabs and a strong finish [sword rain, he disposed of the four fallen guards. Unfortunately it served as a distraction long enough for the unarmed latter of the six nights, the two spear-bearers, to find their staffs and assail him with two powerful blots of lightening.

_How could I not see that coming…?_

Genis stood far from the battle, gathering his mana. When he collected enough energy, he formed the mana into a flaming pattern on the floor [variation of raging mist, stealing half of the energy from three bodies on the field. After recollecting his mana, he formed a large cyclone of ice. It tore through the mass of fighters causing the three mages possessing merely half their mana to grow even weaker. This time, however, they spotted the culprit for their damage. Soon Genis was being bombarded with a mixture of sharp, icy blades [aqua edge and fiery sheets of lava [eruption. The rally between the three mages and the half-elf continued until Genis was completely out of mana.

_OWWWW…Sis… we _really _need you right now…._

Luckily an unexpected burst of energy came to him as healing, emerald-colored mana condensed around him [first aid. The teal-haired half-elf distanced from him smirked as his hundredth attempt to heal succeeded. He balanced his saber between his hands and began to focus again, allowing mana to circulate around in him and proliferate. Once the energy was beyond his ability to control, he released it, forming a circular pyramid over the frontlines. The translucent, turquoise light healed Lloyd and Rye.

_Oh yeah! Who's the genius?_

With Genis' assistance, Lloyd finally ended the lives of the three mages electrifying him, and the twin staff-bearers failing to kill Rye fell dead at the redhead's blade. All four looked up from their section of the field, finding all the guards defeated.

Lloyd and Rye, again, locked eye contact, glaring at each other.

"Four."

"Six. At the same time."

"I used Wind Blade."

"Hunting Beast."

"With a Psi Tempest!"

"Sword Rain."

"They were mages! I took three bolts of lightening."

"Twenty magic-enforced stabs."

"I-I… formed a demon fang in less than a second!"

"My hunting beast threw four backwards. Twice the average ability."

Lloyd couldn't respond; he had lost this one before it began. He remained unmoving, raking his brain for a come-back.

A single-handed applause sounded from the exit. Rye and the teal-haired adolescent whirled around, panicked, to find a black clad man. He was leaning against the left tower, his arms crossed over his chest, and his right foot placed against the slope of the tower while his left leg supported him. He appeared to be in his late twenties.

Despite his age, the man bore a striking resemblance toward Rye. His eyes were thin and slanted, crimson red, and gleaming with amusement, the downward position of his face casting a shadow over them. A conceited smirk formed his mouth, and his ears, although barely visible under his hair, were slightly pointed. His hair was dark auburn and fell over his left eye. Had he not been elven, Genis would have mistaken him for Kratos. Lloyd, however...

His gaze was frozen and shocked. "Kratos?" he whispered under his breath.

Rye's gaze was quite the opposite. It was an indignant glare, a monstrous rage focused on the man. Both Genis and the blunette were looking inquisitively at Rye's ire expression.

The man's smirk finally erupted into a quiet, nasty snigger.

"So you thought you could escape?" he laughed, pushing of the tower and walking forward. The gates began to close behind him.

Rye's grip on his blades tightened as an angry growl resonated from him.

"Shall we, then?" he asked. Lloyd and Genis stood clueless as a panicked expression came to the teal-headed adolescent's face. As the man placed a hand on his sword, the bluenette immediately threw his saber onto the ground, a good distance away from him. The sound of the gates closing echoed through the proximity as the exit slammed shut.

"Good boy," the man smiled at the blue headed half-elf, "what of you two?" the man asked, glancing at Lloyd and Genis, "Will you come easily or shall I force you?" he asked threateningly, his hand still on his blade. Genis hesitantly copied the bluenette.

Lloyd, however, wasn't missing his stubborn attitude today. The man was shocked when Lloyd did not release his weapons.

The man didn't turn his attention to Rye, strangely; he was almost ignoring him.

"As you wish then." Faster than any of their eyes could analyze, the man dashed towards Lloyd and slashed his sword at him, knocking the swordsman unconscious. Genis closed his eyes tightly as the twinswordsman fell with a sickening 'thud'. He then attempted to do the same to Rye, only to have his blade blocked by the teenager's blades.

The bluenette shook his head as Rye continued to resist, remaining in his stationary position. "What the hell are you thinking Rye...?" he whispered.

The man pressed forward against Rye with his blades, trying to over-power the adolescent, but Rye fought back with the same force, freezing them both in deadlock.

Genis, meanwhile, attempted to sneak over to Lloyd and help him, but the teal-haired half-elf beside him pulled him back.

"Don't even think about it. He'll just knock you out, too."

"But Lloyd's—"

"Just save yourself the trouble."

Growling angrily, Rye parried the man's blade and lunged for his chest. The swordsman returned with a counter and threw Rye backwards onto the ground. The impact was so powerful, Rye's consciousness left him. "Damn…"

"Pathetic," the man laughed, sheathing his sword. He then, with almost no effort at all, picked Rye up by the collar, and thrust him over his shoulder. Genis blinked in a mixture of mild amazement and surprise and he did the same to Lloyd.

"Follow me," he commanded to Genis and the healer. The two complied without hesitation.

* * *

**Me: There you have it! Who is this mysterious man? Why does he look so much like Kratos? What is his relation to Rye? Where in the worlds are our young symphonians and what the hell is a guy with blue hair doing in the story? Just wait for the next update and--**

**Damien: Don't. You'll waste a lifetime.**

**Me: Damien! You're suposed to be _helping_ me with these readers!**

**Lloyd: But he isn't. And he's getting away with it too. I like his style.**

**Me: Lloyd! Who's side are on?**

**Damien: Don't get mad at him just 'cause he has common sense.**

**Me: Thanks. Really. Just... thanks.**

* * *


	3. YUAN!

**Me: I'M SORRY! I'm so sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy… -cries-**

**Lloyd: Is she always like this?**

**Damien: Unfortunately. Very, very unfortunately.**

**Disclaimer: I... I own nothing!! -sobs-**

**YUAN?!**

"That was some genius plan you had, Mr.IcandoalgebrainLatin. Genius," a childish, mediocre voice, not low, not high. Masculine, Lloyd was pretty sure.

"Oh, I apologize, my plans weren't fool proof," this one was calm and sly, a strong flavor of sadistic humor characterizing the voice.

"_I _wasn't the one who messed here!" the kid voice, again.

"Look, kid… the reason why we wouldn't follow you out the gates… it wasn't because we didn't trust you, got that? Drop the tough-guy annoying act."

The dancing, incomprehensible figures in his vision finally stabilized into a rational image. He was in a dark, dank stall. The exit was a barred door with a knob and a lock. The outer edges of the door were braced with polycarbonate metal, refined and enhanced titanium that reflected mana attacks. Beyond the door was a perpendicular hall composed of cobblestone.

His blades and gloves, as well as his Garnet charm were missing.

Three figures shared the stall with him, one was the bluenette fugitive he had encountered before, the second was a… a… Girl? Guy? from what he could tell in the dim lighting _it _was blonde. And the third well…

"Lloyd," Genis said in a frighteningly serene manner, "your life is going to be hell." The silver-haired half-elf was sitting in the alcove of the cell, where the wall met its ground. His icy blue glare was an awkward combination, one Lloyd had only seen a rare few times before. His eyes were almost half-lidded with tranquility, but his pupils were indignant, burning through the faint light of the chamber.

"… Do I want to know why?" Lloyd asked. He was in trouble, and a lot of it. Even his magnificent brain was able to realize that.

Genis jumped to his feet, fiery mana collecting around his hand. "Why? Beause I'm sending you there. Say hi to Kvar for me!"

"Whoa, wait Genis! Why the heck are you- ah! Holy mother of a- ah! Shiz! GUARDIAN!" As Genis' fire attack rained down on Lloyd, the swordsman formed a green shield of mana around himself that served as a temporary shield from the flames.

"Lloyden vow number one, don't curse if you don't know how!" Genis jeered in a sadistic tone.

"C-calm down, Genis! Just ell me why- ow! OW! GUARDIAN!!"

Genis proceeded to chase Lloyd around the room, casting every spell in his vocabulary on the poor swordsman for reasons you will not know unless you actually continue reading this piece of junk.

While this loud, extremely _noticeable-_even to the deaf and blind- game of tag pursued, the two latter occupants of the stall, that Lloyd had had barely any time to acknowledge, remained totally and honestly oblivious to the chaos.

"Then what other reason could there be? Oh, I get it. You're playing mind games on me. You just don't wanna look like the idiot here. Gotcha," the blonde followed.

The bluenette, at this moment, was ticked.

Looking downwards to the shorter teen and jabbing a finger in the blonde's chest, "Look. The reason we took that detour doesn't matter. All you need to know is that it wasn't because of you..." his tone suddenly grew soft, almost heartfelt, which caused the blonde to grow curious. His fingers gradually retreated from the blonde until they where fidgeting with something hidden under his shirt.

"What's with the faaaaaaaace? Hm? Hm?" The blonde. Who apparently enjoyed ticking people off.

The bluenette, realizing he was actually frowning, immediately corrected his expression, a wave of slight panic flashing through his eyes.

"What face?" he retorted.

"You're hiding something, Mr. Icanrecitethecontentsinanybookeverwritteninhistory!"

"Stop with the nicknames. It's Yuan."

His jaw fell open,

His foot caught in a crack of cobblestone,

And our famous Lloyd Irving crashed onto the floor.

"Yuan?!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yuan… well… I never really had a last name," Yuan stated to the blonde.

"Strange name, don't you think Lloyd? Maybe even a bit familiar?" Genis growled sarcastically, anger and tranquility present, "Eruption!!"

"OwOwOwOwOW! Genis, just tell me wh- OW! Genis! You dork!"

"Huh… funny the guy, who, if he had so happened to have access to some unreal, magical instrument that I find some need to call the Eternal Sword, would have, _hypothetically_ speaking, sent himself and his particular friend back in time four-thousand years, is calling _me _a dork?"

"Uh… _okay. _That's an explanation… I think. Is there a translation that comes with that?"

"_Yeah_," Genis growled indignantly, "Indignation!"

It was a humongous explosion, rattling the walls, blinding rays piercing through the darkness. And yet, the blonde and the familiarly named 'Yuan' remained oblivious.

"Alright. Yuan, then. Whatcha hiding? If you knew my way was the fastest way to escape, why didn't you follow?"

"Rye and I… we just… went back for a friend. But we couldn't make it in time."

"A 'friend' huh?" _If you risked your freedom for this 'friend'… I'm thinking he's more than a friend. I knew the minute I saw you, you weren't strait! _"Heh."

CRRRRRASH!

The blonde and the bluenette finally turned to find the two other occupants of the chamber.

"Oh, good. The dude in the red is up," The blonde finally realized after about five minutes of loud and evident pandamoniom had occurred.

_The kid in red, the kid in red, red, red, red... it's better than purple... _Lloyd grumbled metally as he continued around the room.

There was a moment of swift, invisbile movement and Yuan had Genis by the back collar of his shirt as the little tween struggled to get to Lloyd, and tripped Lloyd again. Single-handedly and effortlessly, as though it were simplicity itself.

"All right, who exactly are you two, and can we trust you?" Yuan asked, eyes closed as he flipped Genis and tripped Lloyd again.

Genis, a flash of panic in his eyes, kicked Lloyd in the shin before Lloyd could respond.

"Ack!"

Lloyd was having a bad day.

"I'm Ze-zelos and Lloyd here is Regal… WAIT! I mean, I'm Zelos and this is Regal. Heh… yeah," he managed to say without gaining suspicion. They couldn't just tell their real names. If they were truly four-thousand years back in the past and this bluenette was truly the Yuan they knew, revealing their true names and returning to the present… would seriously screw up Yuan's memory.

_Dang… my name's Zelos… why did that have to be the first name that popped into my head?_

The blonde and Yuan, who had paid absolutely no heed to them prior and the names they had been calling each other, bought the fake names. Either that, or they honestly didn't care if those were their real names at all.

"Alright then, Zelos and Rey… can I call you Rey?" Yuan asked, directing his attention toward Lloyd.

"Uh… sure." Of course, Lloyd had no clue why his name was Regal now. Or Rey for that matter.

"Do you like food?"

"What?" Lloyd and Genis asked simultaneously. They obviously had been expecting something a little more than that.

"Do. You. Like. Food?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Do you like freedom?" The blonde asked. Lloyd, even Genis, were totally lost in the randomness.

"Yes?"

"I'd hope so."

"Well obviously…"

"Which do you like more?" the two strangers asked simultaneously. They were very serious too; it was almost that type of look that implied insanity.

"Uh… well… I vote freedom."

"Same here, I guess. That's a pretty lame answer considering we wouldn't be able to live to have freedom if we didn't have food though…"

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"There is a reason why you're asking us all this? I hope?"

Yuan looked at the blonde, they nodded an affirmative and reestablished their gaze on the two.

"Alright, here's how it works around here, just so you know," the blonde began, "obviously we aren't supposed to get out of here. That would explain the lock, the barred doors, all that junk. If we don't cause any trouble, such as trying to get out or anything along those lines, we get food… if you can call grey muck food. If we try to escape, they starve us, whip us, whatever. We're going to try and get out. So basically what we're asking you is… Are you in?"

Genis and Lloyd broke out laughing.

Yuan and the blonde, looked again at each other, an expression of confusion plastered on their faces.

"If you think we're cowards that'll surrender to a couple prejudice jerks…" Genis snickered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You have no clue who you're talking to," Lloyd finished, smirking.

**Me: That was a bit ironic. Asking the guy who ended discrimination if he was willing to revolt against it…**

**Lloyd: I'm confused… **

**Me: okay… er… let me help you out.**

**-We still don't know exactly why Genis was so mad… that comes in the next chapter. It's basically because Lloyd screwed up so much with the sword. And the fact that they don't have access to the sword any more… wait… was I supposed to tell you that?**

**Damien: Obviously not! Why don't you ever stick to the script?!**

**Me: Oops… heh. Well any way, back to explaining. We now know that:**

**-Lloyd and Genis were thrown back a couple thousand years.**

**-The guy who KO'ed Lloyd looked a lot like Kratos but was a half-elf, meaning Kratos was either once a half-elf or has a half-elven look-alike.**

**-Lloyd, for some reason, is really pathetic. YES THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT.**

**-Yuan is the bluenette.**

**-Mithos is the blonde (but Lloyd doesn't know that 'cause of the dim lighting. Remember that.)**

**-Mithos, Rye, and Yuan were obviously trying to escape outta that prison place but the Kratos look-alike interfered.**

**-Yuan and Rye could have made it out but they went back for a 'friend' and the Kratos look alike found them.**

**-Whenever someone talks abut this 'friend' Yuan starts fiddling with something hidden under his shirt.**

**-We don't know where Martel is.**

**-Rye has mysteriously disappeared and is mean.**

**Me: I know, it's a lot to swallow, but it's outlined for you there. Does it kinda make sense, Lloyd?**

**Lloyd: Nope.**

**Damien: Figures…**

**Me: Here… you know what? Review with your questions, I'll help you out were I can.**

**Lloyd: If you made a story as confusing as this… do you think you'll be much help?**

**Me: Be quiet, Lloyd.**

**Damien: Heh. It's just her way of getting reviews.**

**Me: Damiennnnn… do you know how many reviews I could have gotten if you hadn't said that? Hundreds… -cries again-**

**Lloyd: and the chapter ends when the little girl cries!**

**Damien: It's 'when the fat lady sings', Lloyd.**

**Lloyd: …**

**Me: And when you review, guys, type in your favorite Kratos pairing!**

**Damien: Why would they do that?**

**Me: You'll see! So R&R! **


End file.
